


Say My Name, Pet

by Freya Lucis Caelum (Arekuzanra)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuzanra/pseuds/Freya%20Lucis%20Caelum
Summary: You were a servant to the Nox Fleuret family looking for a sparring partner. You certainly got your wish... and then some.





	Say My Name, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> The following has been cross-posted from my FFXV blog, https://freyawritesffxv.tumblr.com. The original request was:
> 
> "Could u do like a oneshot version of the ravus nsfw? It was so well written and Im so thirsty for him hahaha."
> 
> Warnings: NSFW and possible spoilers (mostly the NSFW part tho)
> 
> HOO BOY. THIS EVEN MADE ME A FEEL A LITTLE HOT AND HEAVY.
> 
> Note: I am aware there are some issues with tense (past vs present) in this one shot. I posted it a while back on Tumblr and honestly just don't feel like going back through and fixing it >_>;; Sorry not sorry? <3

You had watched him struggle after the new arm had been installed. The doctors and scientists who had worked on the arm had advised Ravus that it would take some time for him to have full control over it. While there’d been, surprisingly, no nerve damage, connecting those nerves to the machine had been a tedious operation and all they could do is allow the man’s body to naturally bond with the artificial nerves in the arm.

You remembered the day that Insomnia fell and Lunafreya had begged you to stay behind and watch over Ravus. You had been furious that she’d even considered the idea since you didn’t trust this Nyx guy that she was with… but you could not question your lady. Her eyes were too determined, her expression unwavering. So you followed your lady’s order and remained behind to watch over her brother.

Ravus pushed you away at first. “I don’t need you or anyone else babying me,” he would snap at you when you approached too closely.

He also frequently chastised you for having let Lunafreya go on her own. You’d only tried once or twice to argue against him before you fell silent and just let him yell at you. After the second time this conversation had come up, you realized this was Ravus’s way of coping with everything that had happened. You swallowed your pride for his sake.

One afternoon, you caught Ravus in one of the training rooms of Empire building you occupied. He held Regis’s sword in his good hand, but he hadn’t moved much in the time you’d been watching him. He attempted to lift the sword higher, but it looked heavy in his hand. Eventually, he shouted out a string of curses before sheathing the weapon and tossing it aside.

“Lord Ravus,” you said, announcing your presence.

The man’s head shot back to look at you, heterochromatic eyes narrowing.

“What is it?” he asked, his tone sharp and curt.

You gave him a bow of your head in respect, as you’d always been taught to do, before speaking up again. “I am seeking a sparring partner. Would you have any recommendations from your army?”

The man was quiet for a moment, watching you with narrowed eyes. The anger had started to seep out of him, replaced by simple suspicion. You stood silently, your arms folded behind your back, waiting for him to speak.

You watched him discard his jacket, tossing it to the side, before shifting his feet into a fighting stance.

“You can spar with me, then.”

—

You hadn’t expected him to offer himself as your sparring partner, much less request for you to meet with him a few times a week to spar. However, it became clear to you that the offer had been much more selfish than you’d originally thought. You watched the way his expression crumbled from time to time, the way he had to tap out and ask for a moment before you two picked back up again.

You were the only person he trusted to see him in such a weakened state.

When you’d realized this, your heart had fluttered. The only person that Ravus trusted and looked upon with any fondness was Lunafreya. Now, though, you started to wonder if possibly you fell under that same umbrella. You knew better than to ask the man, though, so you used your power of observation to examine and dissect each conversation and interaction you had with the man.

—

One afternoon, you were summoned by Ravus for a sparring session. You excused yourself from your meeting (you’d been falling asleep anyway) and started for the training room. The guard reached a hand out to stop you before you could turn down the hall toward the training rooms.

“He summoned you to his quarters, Ma’am.”

You raised an eyebrow, but nodded and reoriented yourself to head for Ravus’s personal quarters instead. It was an odd request given that the original summons was for a sparring session… but you shrugged it off. You’d find out soon enough.

You paused at his doors while one of the soldiers stationed at the door to Ravus’s personal quarters went inside the fetch the commanding officer.

Ravus stepped out moments later. He gave you a brief glance before turning to his guards.

“You are dismissed. Keep this hall cleared and do not let anyone disturb us,” he commanded. The guards bowed quickly before doing as instructed.

Ravus motioned you into the room.

You noticed that a large area was left completely empty. Furniture was pushed up against the walls and rugs had been rolled up to reveal the spotless floor beneath them. Your eyes fell on the man as he shrugged off his jacket and shifted into a fighting stance you’d become very familiar with.

“In here, Sir?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I want you to go all out, (Y/N),” he replied. “No cameras to watch us, no guards to stop us. I want you to fight me.”

Your other eyebrow raised, your look of confusion turning to a look of surprise.

“Sir, are you–”

“Yes, I am sure,” he snapped.

You swallowed, but nodded, discarding your own jacket. You shifted into your own fighting stance and locked eyes with the man across from you.

Suddenly, he moved and you quickly oriented yourself to respond. Punches and kicks flew with perfect accuracy and fluid movement. A few of them nicked you here and there and you made sure to return the favor.

The fight was over quick with you triumphant. You pinned the commanding officer to the ground, your legs on either side of his hips. You used your own hips to keep him pinned, one hand pressed to his throat, the other held up as if to strike. You didn’t strike, however. Instead, you simply smirked.

“Looks like I win,” you stated.

With your guard now down, in the blink of an eye, you found yourself on your back. Ravus hovered over you, one leg pressed between your legs. His human hand reached around to the back of your head and took a handful of hair. He squeezed his fingers, pulling the hair, which made you wince.

“I think not,” he growled down at you.

He tightened his grip in your hair and you gasped, arching your back and pushing your hips up. The leg that rested limply between Ravus’s legs pressed up against him and you felt his knee push up between your legs. Electricity shot through you and you gasped again, though this time the gasp was accompanied by a small whimper of pleasure.

That was all it took.

The kiss was full of teeth and tongue. Ravus gave a harsh pull at your hair to force your head to tilt back, allowing him full access to your mouth and your neck. His teeth bit at your full, bottom lip before you felt his tongue against yours. You sighed into his mouth, reaching your hands up to tangle your fingers in his hair.

Ravus only permits your hands in his hair for a short moment before he reaches up with both hands to grab your wrists. He used his magitek hand to pin your wrists above your head before he leaned back in to kiss you.

When he was done with your lips, he brought his human hand back into your hair and pulled hard at it. When you revealed your pale, soft neck to him, he wasted no time in attacking it. He nipped, bit, licked, and sucked at the soft flesh, eliciting gasps and moans from you. You even began to arch up against him, brushing your leg between his, trying to rub him with your leg.

He growled and ran his hand down along the tank top you had been wearing under your jacket. You gasped when you heard the sound of fabric ripping. He wanted to waste no time trying to take the article of clothing off to get to the prize. He reached behind you and unclasped your bra before sitting up a bit. He forced you to sit up along with him and only released your wrists long enough to pull the tattered tank top and your bra off, tossing them aside, before pinning you back down to the floor.

One hand rolled against your breast, getting your nipple hard before his mouth replaced it. His tongue swirled around the hard bud and he sucked hard before shifting his mouth along the rest of your breast. He bit and sucked hard, leaving behind marks in his wake. Each time he bit down, you cried out, arching against him.

Eventually, his hand worked its way slowly down your waist while his mouth attended to your other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. His hand met with your pants and he reached between you to unbuckle your belt, then unbutton and unzip your pants. He moved his leg long enough to push your pants and underwear down to your ankles.

You finished the job for him, kicking the articles of clothing along with your boots off behind him somewhere. You shivered at feeling the cold tile beneath your naked body.

Suddenly, Ravus was in your face again, pressing hot, wet kisses against your mouth. This distracted you momentarily… until you felt a finger push inside your folds and plunge inside of you. You let out a loud moan against the man’s mouth, arching up to meet his touch against your sex. This earned you a nip against your bottom lip as he withdrew his finger only to push it all the way back into the knuckle. He pumped this finger two more times before entering a second finger. Once inside you, he spread his fingers slowly in different directions, feeling your walls tighten against him.

You moaned and squirmed beneath him and he added a third finger. This time, he pumped a few times before curling his fingers along the upper side of your inner walls. This caused your eyes to roll to the back of your head as you moaned louder, cursing as you did so.

He pumped his fingers into you a few more times before completely withdrawing his hand away from your lips. You let out a low whine, wiggling beneath him. Your clouded mind was too focused on trying to beg him to put his fingers back in that you didn’t hear him unzip his pants. A second later and you felt something else push inside of you.

You moaned and arched as he buried himself to the hilt inside of you. You could feel his cock twitch inside of you as he let out a low groan, pressing his face against your neck. He didn’t move for a long moment, which only made you antsy with anticipation. You wiggled your hips, thrusting up against him, and he let out a grunt. You could feel his jaw clench.

Then he started at a quick pace. He would pump into you a few times quickly before he would draw himself all the way out, then plunge right back in. By this point, you’re a moaning, gasping mess. He shifted his legs enough that you were able to move your legs out and then you wrapped them around his waist. This allowed for a deeper penetration, which caused both of you to nearly come undone.

“Oh, gods… M-my lord…” you panted and moaned beneath him.

“Say my name, pet,” he purred against your neck as he thrust into you again.

“O-ohhh…. Oh gods, Ravus!” you cried out.

Ravus picked up speed as he thrust more erratically into you, losing any sort of rhythm he’d had as he sought out the stimulation your tight walls gave his length and tip. You could feel his cock twitch again inside you as you fell into your orgasm. Your inner walls contracted as pleasure crashed over you. The more he thrust into you as you came, the harder you came again.

You cried out, nearly sobbing, from the overstimulation. The sounds coming from your mouth were what the man needed.

“Fuck,” he growled as he pumped fast a few more times before burying himself inside of you as he released himself inside of you. He paused for only a moment as he pumped you with his seed before he started to thrust again. This caused you both to gasp and shudder and he reached a hand between you to stimulate your clit. He needed to feel you tighten around him again as he fell from his orgasm.

You screamed and sobbed at the stimulation as he thrust one more time into you. He continued to stimulate your clit as he pulled out and he felt the moisture as you came again, squirting wetness from your throbbing, dripping sex.

You fell back against the wet tile beneath you, panting. You felt his warm body move away from you and heard his pants zip up and you’re sure he’s about to leave you there in a pool of semen and cum.

Instead, you felt a soft hand brush along your cheek. You opened clouded eyes to look up at the man gazing down at you.

“Do you think you’ll be able to move?” he asked. While his expression is stoic as always, you can see the concern in his eyes.

You gave a slow, weak nod. “In time, sure,” you replied with a small laugh.

This prompts a small smile from the man and he shifted again. He hooked his arms under your shoulders and knees and picked you up. He carried you across the room to a set of double doors that he nudged open with his elbow and feet.

He carried you to a large, plush bed and settles you down in it. He grabs a blanket and places it on top of you, tucking it in around you.

“You stay here and rest. I’ll ensure no one bothers you,” he said and turned to leave.

“Hey,” you called out before he could get far. He turned back.

“Yes?” he asked as he approached the side of the bed.

You reached your arm out of the blanket to grab the front of his shirt and pulled him down. Your lips met his in a soft, chaste kiss before you release him.

“Same time next week?” you asked.

This time, he laughs.


End file.
